Just a Nick
by Almighty Sass Queen
Summary: It was actually amazing how one scar made someone act completely different. It wasn't even a big one or anything; it was just a little nick that went over his eyelid. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just a quick thing I wrote in literally an hour. It's not edited because it's only a warm up before I work on one of my big fics. It was originally going to have more reactions than just Dash, but ugh I'm tired. You can see how much effort I didn't put into this.  
EDIT:/ I went back and edited a little, nothing major. Mostly typos. I'm officially done with this unless I decide to make it a two shot (which is highly unlikely).**

* * *

Saying Danny was mad would be a severe understatement. No, he was absolutely pissed. Skulker, of all ghosts, had interrupted the movie night that he had planned with Sam and Tucker. Not only that, Skulker had a new blade that he was dying to try out. Beating him had been easy enough; it was dealing with an injury that hurt like a bitch that was the problem.

"Hold still, Danny!" Sam snapped angrily as she dabbed his swollen eyelid with a damp washcloth.

"But it _stings_," Danny grumbled, shifting slightly so he couldn't see himself in Sam's bathroom mirror anymore. He felt a bit sick to his stomach looking at the reflection of his bloody face, "Why is such a small cut bleeding so much?"

Sam paused for a moment before setting the washcloth aside and reaching for a dry towel, "When your face gets cut, you generally bleed a lot," She said in a flat voice.

"I don't," Danny pointed out off handedly. He frowned slightly at her tone, "Oh come on, you can't be mad at me. I did nothing wrong."

"You seriously need to learn to be more careful. What if next time it's worse?" Sam fretted, her eyebrows creasing.

"There won't be a next time."

Another pause.

"Promise?"

Sam had wiped away a majority of the blood and was now thinking on how to stitch the wound, needle and thread in hand.

"Promise."

"With his grace and agility? Ha, unlikely," Tucker sniped, choosing that moment to poke his head into the bathroom. "You might want to hurry up, lovebirds, or else we'll never get this movie finished."

"TUCKER," Danny and Sam screamed at the same time, both fuming over the blatant teasing.

* * *

Danny was lucky that he had gotten the cut on Friday, otherwise he would have had to gone to school with stitches in his face. Even with his quick healing, it hadn't closed up enough to take the stitches out until Sunday morning. That still left a problem though. How he was going to explain the scar. It wasn't even a big one or anything; it was just a little nick that went over his eyelid. The scar happened to be very visible though. It was the bright red of a wound that had just lost the scab and it was, of course, in a very undesirable place where everyone would notice it.

It had been hard enough to avoid his parents for the entire weekend, a task that was only conquered with the help of Jazz but he couldn't avoid his parents forever. He most certainly couldn't avoid everyone but Jazz, Sam, and Tucker until the scar was less noticeable. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark locks. He was so not looking forward to school.

Danny slung the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of his room. He darted down the stairs and through the kitchen, hoping that his parents wouldn't stop him for one reason or another.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" He shouted as he slammed the front door behind him, leaving behind two very confused parents.

With a quick look around to assure himself no one was on the streets and looking, two rings split at his waist and travelled in opposite directions over his body. After transforming into his ghost persona, he turned invisible took off into the sky. Flying was the only reliable way to get to school these days, seeing as his parents were too embarrassing, the bus had the A-listers, and Jazz would just lecture him.

It only took a few minutes to fly to his school and he turned intangible when Casper High came into view. He sunk through the roof of the building and into one of the many Janitors' closets. Danny transformed back into Fenton and quietly exited the closet, getting a few weird looks from students who had not seen him go in. It wasn't very crowded because the buses hadn't arrived yet, which was good because that meant Dash wouldn't be around to shove him into a locker or do something as equally pathetic.

He silently walked to his locker with his head angled downwards in an attempt to keep the new scar from anyone's view. Sam and Tucker already had their books for first hour and were waiting for him by his locker.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted, trying to mask the small twinge of nervousness he felt fluttering in his gut.

"Hey Danny, how's your eye?" Tucker asked, not looking up from his PDA. Sam scowled and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to yelp and whip his head up. "That wasn't very nice," he protested loudly.

"You do know you could try to act at least a little considerate," She scolded before turning her attention to Danny, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," He lied smoothly.

Sam quirked an eyebrow disapprovingly, as if to say _'Really?'_

"What? I'm feeling fine,"Danny grumbled.

"You sure, that looks like a pretty nasty scar to me," Tucker noted, stuffing his PDA into the large pockets of his pants.

Danny glared at his friend and didn't respond, huffing in annoyance as he yanked textbooks out of his locker. Sam elbowed Tucker in the ribs again, albeit harder this time, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a very loud yell of _"FENTON!" _Danny barely had time to register what was happening before he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and hoisted into the air. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he realized it was just Dash.

"It's time for your Monday wailing, Fentina."

"Can we do this some other time I'm kinda busy," Danny snapped, a defiant edge to his voice.

"And why would I do that?" He leered in replied.

Danny's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, if Dash kept this up he would be late to class on the one day ghosts didn't bug him. _At least he hasn't noticed the scar yet. _The thought brought his spirits up a bit.

Dash suddenly dropped him and reeled back as if he had been electrocuted, his face scrunched up in surprise and confusion. _I spoke too soon, _Danny thought bitterly as Dash struggled to say something. He only succeeded in looking like a fish out of water, with his mouth opening and then shutting quickly every few seconds.

"Where did Fenton get that _scar?_" Kwan finally exclaimed.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not responding.

"Wait, I didn't do that? Right?" Dash asked nervously. It was almost as if he was appalled to have scarred the kid he bullied daily. Danny guessed it was the most to be expected out of the football player who watched the romance channel with his dog and had a closet full of stuffed bears.

"Wow, Dash, I didn't know you cared so much," Danny replied sarcastically. He mentally reprimanded himself for not thinking of an excuse before hand and his mind scrambled for something to say. "I don't think you could do this if you tried," Closer, "it was just a lab accident."

Disbelief and hesitance flickered across the surprisingly concerned bully before he seemed to accept the lie. His concern was replaced with a smirk, "Well don't think a cool scar is going to get you out of your next wailing, Fentoad."

With that, the two jocks left, not sparing another glance to the half ghost. Danny groaned, slightly relieved that he got _that _out of the way. But that didn't mean that there wouldn't be more curious students and teachers later that day. Much to his dismay, the bell rang, signaling that school was finally starting and that Danny would be late to class.

He shook his head in frustration and turned to his two friends, "Let's just get to class."


End file.
